Ca me file le vertige
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Shonei ai mais alors très léger. Uedamaru. Nakamaru a toujours été un trouillard. Super comme résumé mais faut dire qu’il se passe pas grand chose.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ca me file le vertige

Source : Kat-tun

Pairring : Uedamaru

Résumé : Nakamaru a toujours était un trouillard. Super comme résumé mais faut dire qu'il se passe pas grand chose.

Note : Je veux un téléphone avec un clavier pour ne pas avoir à écrire mes fics sur papier et à les recopier après. Mais vous vous en foutez.

Note 2 : Le chapitre n'est pas relu parce que je suis trop fatiguée pour essayer.

Ca me file le vertige

Au milieu de cette pièce déjà très sombre, mes yeux se ferment cherchant à apaiser mon esprit quelque peu embrouillé. Inspirant un bon coup, je fais le point sur la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Se que je peux ressentir est plus intense que ma peur habituelle. Tout mon corps tremble avec force alors que mon cœur essaye de s'échapper de ma poitrine forçant ma respiration à devenir saccadée et désordonnée. Mes mains se faisaient de plus en plus moites m'empêchant de me raccrocher fortement à quoique se soit. Mes jambes sont tellement flageolantes que j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans l'obscurité sans que rien ne puisse m'arrêter.

Soudaine, au milieu de mes réflexions presque paranoïaque, une voie réussi à s'élever au-dessus du brouhaha de se que je ressens, dépassant doucement de son timbre rieur les battements sourds de mon cœur.

_ Ouvre les yeux.

Je ne veux pas. J'ai trop peur de regarder la vérité en face. Je ne veux surtout pas voir la réalité.

Mais comme si elle sentait mon angoisse, la voie commence à me questionner.

_ De quoi t'as peur ? Y a rien à craindre.

Entrouvrant un peu plus mes lèvres, je laisse échapper un petit gémissement avant de répondre de ma voie tremblante d'anticipation.

_ J'ai peur.

_ Mais de quoi ?

Joueuse, sa voie insiste pour que je lui révèle la source que mon angoisse. Je vais m'écrouler, m'effondrer à cause des battements de mon cœur qui s'accélère.

_ J'ai peur que tu disparaisses.

Ma voie toujours aussi peu assurer répond à sa question mais ma réponse le fais rire. Il se moque de moi, de mon angoisse. Rien de bien surprenant, il le fait toujours. Mais il a raison. Il faudra bien un jour que j'ouvre les yeux et que je me décide à regarder se qui se trouve en dessous de moi.

C'est alors que son rire s'élève à nouveau que je me décide à dépasser ma peur. Ouvrant les yeux, je tombe sur les siens rieurs avant de laisser mon regard dériver jusqu'à son sourire. Il se moque de moi ? Nan. Il me trouve juste adorable à trembler comme un idiot au dessus de lui alors qu'il a l'air si sûr de la démarche à suivre. J'aurais dû lui demander de prendre ma place.

Soudain un mouvement me fait vaciller faisant flancher mes bras avant que je ne me ressaisisse et reprenne ma place initiale. De nouveau son rire surplombe les battements fous de mon cœur affolé.

_ Faudra bien que tu descendes un jour.

Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres répondant au sien qui s'agrandit.

_ Laisse-moi profiter.

_ Tu profiterais plus si tu sautais le pas.

Il a peut-être raison. Nan. Il a sûrement raison. Je sais qu'il l'a déjà fait, souvent. Mais pourtant il comprend mon angoisse. Il attend simplement que je prenne mon courage à deux mains.

_ Descends.

Cette fois c'est moi qui rigole devant son impatience. Je suis là, figé, le regard ancré dans le sien et je commence à me dire que j'adore ça.

_ Je te l'ai dis, non ?

_ De quoi ?

Mon cœur commence doucement à se calmer alors que sa voie continue de raisonner dans la pièce. Lui parler me calme doucement.

_ Que je resterais avec toi.

_ Je sais.

Pourtant j'ai cette peur sourde qui me fait penser qu'il va s'en aller, m'abandonnant là sans un regard en arrière. Il en a vu d'autre. Il l'a fait plus souvent et avec beaucoup plus de courage que moi. Malgré se qu'il dit, je n'arrive pas à être sûr.

_ Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Question piège. Si je dis oui, je dois me laisser aller pour lui prouver oubliant ma peur au passage. Si je dis non, il risque de se vexe et de partir alors que je ne veux que le retenir.

_ Après ce qu'on vient de faire ?

_ J'ai peur.

_ Tu n'es qu'un trouillard.

_ Tu me le dis souvent.

Je rigole doucement laissant petit à petit mon cœur se calmer même si je sais qu'il ne retrouvera jamais un rythme normal tant que je serais là.

_ Maru ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Viens m'embrasser.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler une nouvelle fois devant sa voie enfantine mais je ne fais rien d'autre. Alors il redemande.

_ Embrasse-moi !

Doucement, je me décide à plier les bras laissant mon corps venir se coller au sien avant que mes lèvres ne vienne faire se qu'il m'a demandé. Sa langue glisse joueuse et impatiente sur ma lèvre inférieure avant que je ne lui laisse l'accès à ma bouche. Ma langue se laisse guidé par la sienne dans une danse des plus sensuelle et passionné alors que mes mains toujours aussi moites recommence à caresser son corps exposer à mon regard. A bout de souffle, il se sépare de moi.

_ Alors ta première fois ?

Rougis repensant à se que l'on venait de faire.

Kami-sama ! Je venais de coucher avec un homme pour la première fois de ma vie.

Kami-sama ! Je venais de dire à Ueda que je l'aimais à voie haute avant de coucher avec lui.

Et la réponse à sa question m'apparue d'un seul coup évidente.

_ Ca me file le vertige.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit One Shot. Je sais c'est super court mais je fruste trop de devoir aller en cours alors j'ai plein de connerie dans ce genre qui me passe par la tête. En plus c'est un couple que je fais pas souvent (même si il apparaît dans mes fics de la catégorie des ''… vidéo'', il est pas vraiment approfondit) donc on voit pas grand-chose.

J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plus.

Chibi


End file.
